nihon_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Primordial Magics
The Eight Primordial Magics are the first magics to come into existence. All other magics somehow find their roots to these eight magics. They are the hardest magics to learn or use and powers between them can overlap each other. Lucifer has learned three of them which is an extremely rare thing as most magic capable beings cannot wield one at all with only some managing to use one and even fewer can use two at most. They are extremely taxing on one's magical power and some wielders can die from using this kind of magic too much due to the strain. Mechanics Primordial Magics mainly are classified due to their fundamental properties that are tied directly to the universes' very being. Depending on the magic and the user, it can drain them immediately after using just a single spell or the user can cast said spell a few times unfazed what so ever. If a person has a nigh-unlimited power such as Lucifer, overuse isn't too much of a problem. However Lucifer is only capable of this due to unique recessive genes that appear in only a few select people that in turn allows a caster to convert Mystical Energies outside their bodies into Psychic Powers or Magic Spells. Order of Emergence The emergence of these magics are based on the Four Worlds model of the Sephiroth in Kabbalah each primordial magic is related to a world in this model. The realm of Adam Kadmon in Lurianic Kabbalah models is referred to as both the Mystic Origin and the Psychic Prowess of the mind that is required to even learn magic. *'Adam Kadmon' "Primordial Being" *'Atziluth' "Emanation/Nearness" *'Beri'ah' "Creation" *'Yetzirah' "Formation" *'Assiah' "Action" *'First Magics "Atziluth"' **Void Magic **Quantum Magic *'Second Magics "Beri'ah"' **Divine Magic **Demonic Magic *'Third Magics "Yetzirah"' **Celestial Magic **Nature Magic *'Fourth Magics "Assiah"' **Space-Time Magic **Mind-Body Magic The Eight Types Mind-Body Magic Mind-Body Magic is a powerful magic that manipulates the Mental and Physical aspects of a living organism. This can include mind control and body manipulation. Both Blood and Bone Magic root from this form of magic as well as Skin Magic that is used by Skin Walkers on Earth. Wendigos are infamous for using this form of magic. Space-Time Magic An extremely powerful magic it is where spacial and temporal magics root from. it grant's the user unlimited access to the multiverse and it's pocket dimensions. Nathan and Nero are both users of this Primordial Magic. Nature Magic Nature magic is said to be the root of most if not all elemental and life-force based magic. Focusing on manipulation of the environment and it's attributes this includes Urban Magic. Lucifer is well knowledgable in this magic and is still learning spells regarding it. Currently he knows almost any basic spells and environmental spells regarding Arctic, Wetland, Forest, Plains, Desert, Aquatic, Mountain, Volcanic, Rural, and Urban Manipulation. This is the primary magic fairies use aside from demonic or divine magic. Celestial Magic Celestial Magic involves manipulating astronomical objects, their properties, and their make-up. This can range from creating wormholes, manipulating gravity, creating stars and black holes, and even inducing supernovae among many other possibilities. Solar Magic and Lunar Magic as well as Astrology Magic is said to have rooted from this form of Magic. Lucifer can use this magic with extreme power and versatility. Demonic Magic Demonic magic is a form of magic commonly used by demonic beings. It relies on Jing and Telesma directly. Not much is known about this magic considering it's only known wielders are Nero and Nefertari. Divine Magic Divine Magic, otherwise known as Angelic Magic or Sacred Magic and other terms is a powerful form of magic generally used by divine beings. However, people whom have gained access to their Mystic Origin can use this magic as well. This is because like Demonic Magic, it relies on Jing or Telesma directly. Lucifer is proficient at this form of magic. Quantum Magic Quantum Magic is an extremely hard and dangerous magic to use but is often the most versatile of the Eight Primordial Magics. Almost as dangerous as Void Magic, this magic focuses on the manipulation of the natural and supernatural forces of the meta structure to near infinite degrees, giving the user all but unlimited possibilities to work around with. This magic has led to the discovery and development of Magetech. However due to it's extreme power, anything found to possess knowledge of or potential for said magic is heavily regulated and sometimes locked away. It is said Alchemy Skills are derived from this magic. Void Magic The hardest one to learn or use. Void magic is a danger in itself because everyone whom has tried to learn it so far has died after using just one spell. It is also considered the most powerful of the seven and is also referred to as the Magic of Akasha or the Power of God due to various theories in how and why it exists. If the 8 magics were organized in a octagram Void Magic would be at the top, meaning it could be the very first magic to ever come into existence alongside Quantum Magic and that the other six came just afterwards. Void magic involves the manipulation of nothingness otherwise known as Nirvana, the primordial void preceding the universe. It is theorized to be able to rewrite existence itself and even induce a second big bang. Almost all knowledge of this magic is unknown or locked away and sealed forever because of the sheer danger it possesses. List Of Users *'Lucifer Altaris Inlustris' (Divine Magic/Nature Magic/Celestial Magic) *'Carmael Devi El-Altair' (Divine Magic) *'Nathan Lee Skyhawk' (Space-Time Magic) *'Nero Tenebris Elysius' (Demonic Magic/Space-Time Magic) *'Nefertari Alayla Argyros' (Demonic Magic) *'Wendigos' (Mind-Body Magic) Trivia *© Shea C. Marks 2017 All rights Reserved **© Dalek Emperor of the Sharingan (talk) 01:36, November 21, 2017 (UTC) Category:Of Suns and Moons Category:Copyright Held Content